This invention pertains to water filtration systems, and, in particular, to a filtration system that is designed to prevent zebra mussels and their eggs from passing through the filtration system to a surface water system.
There are a number of devices designed to filter water systems that are on the market today. They are used in water systems, specifically surface water systems, to filter out particulate from the water. They typically are sized in terms of the size the particle they screen out in terms of microns. A fifty or twenty micron filter will clean out items that can be seen. A five or one micron unit will filter items that cannot be seen. The problem related to the zebra muscle and its eggs are the extreme proclivity of the mussel. They tend to clog simple filters very quickly and, it is also a fact that the eggs can pass through most filters and then quickly multiply and clog the water system. A number of exotic attempts have been made to fight off the explosion of the zebra muscle in water systems taking their water from lakes or ponds. Chemical and electrical treatments have been tried with various levels of success, but all are expensive or have a high level of effort required.
Clearly, it is desirable for a device of this system to be very lightweight and effective. At the same time, the device should be easy to install and be extremely simple to attach to a current water system, and at the same time be very effective. An object of this invention is to provide a system that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is another object of this invention to teach a system that will allow the user to easily remove to clean and then re-attach to the water system.
It is an object of this invention to set forth an improved filtration system for zebra mussels which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from previous zebra mussel restriction systems.